This invention generally relates to the field of cognitive modification, and more particularly to the utilization of technological means for simulating the deleterious effects of drug usage and thereby discouraging the use of drugs by youngsters.
Use of addictive drugs by young people is a tremendous and tragic problem worldwide. Current approaches to this problem include international, military and police efforts to control the production and interdict the flow of addictive drugs, as well as a diverse array of programs involving education and role models that are designed to deter youngsters from using drugs.
The present invention focuses on the xe2x80x9cuser sidexe2x80x9d of the problem. However, rather than using conventional passive media such as stories, books, or videos, the present invention seeks to employ more active delivery methods in order to increase the power and effectiveness of the anti-drug message.
It is well established that interactive video, arcade, handheld and multimedia computer games capture the attention of young people as do few other toys. It occurred to me that it might be possible to use these particular interactive media, combined with the information I have gathered professionally regarding the patterns of drug use and addiction, to create for youngsters a strong and lasting predisposition against ever getting involved with drugs.
Drug taking is characterized by an initial xe2x80x9chigh,xe2x80x9d followed by a depressed state as the drug wears off. Repeated ingestion results in xe2x80x9ctolerance,xe2x80x9d that is, less of a high for a given dose, a shorter high, and ever deepening states of depression that follow. Considerable anxiety and preoccupation surround the expensive process of securing another dose. Increasing the dosage can temporarily counteract the development of tolerance, but the subsequent bouts of depression will typically deepen. Further, in increasing the dosage (or dealing with drugs of unknown strength) it is very easy to self-administer an overdose, which can readily kill. With some drugs, there are strong withdrawal effects when an established habit cannot be sustained. Obviously, drugs constitute a xe2x80x9cdisaster areaxe2x80x9d for our youth, and a major ongoing threat to society.
It is an object of the present invention to harness the most powerful interactive media available in order to deliver a compelling and lasting anti-drug message to young people.
Further objects of the invention include the following:
to provide a simulated experience of actually making a decision whether or not to take a dose of drugs, and then to demonstrate the effects of that decision.
to provide a system that may be used at any time of the day or week and is not limited to certain physical or psychological sessions.
to provide a versatile system that can be used alone; can be used to provide xe2x80x9cboosterxe2x80x9d sessions for renewed impact or to reinforce other treatments; can be used to deter use by people who have never used drugs; or can be used to treat people who have been addicted.
to provide specific implementations of the invention in a variety of embodiments, so as to have the option of obtaining reinforcement either by readministering the original embodiment, or by administering different embodiments, over a period of time.
to provide different and alternative implementations that target different drugs.
to encourage situations wherein a subject who has used the invention and its simulated option to take drugs, will suggest to another subject not to use the simulated drug option.
The objects of the invention are achieved through multimedia electronic games that may be adapted to run in a variety of forms on any of a number of state-of-the-art gaming platforms. In such a game, a simulated ingestion of drugs provides an initial enhanced sensation of movement and sound, and apparent enhanced player performance. After a determined time, the effect wears off, the player has to attend to the preoccupations of taking another dose. The scenario is repeated, but with each repetition tolerance to the drug grows, the xe2x80x9chighsxe2x80x9d are shorter lived, and a growing percentage of the player""s time must be devoted to obtaining and taking the drugs. After a series of repetitions it becomes clear that rather than enhancing the player""s ability to play the game, the drug taking has become a serious limitation that completely frustrates any concerted effort to play the game competitively.
As shown in the description that follows, and in the accompanying drawings, the invention has been implemented in the form of a motorcycle racing game on a xe2x80x9cmultimedia PCxe2x80x9d platform. However, as further explained in such description, the principles of the invention could equally well be implemented in any of a variety of electronic games that pit the user""s skill against the computer, or indeed against other users, and on any of a variety of gaming platforms.